Torture
by Musa Rox
Summary: Hitsuzen gave you a good man Watanuki God, what was IN that sake?Should this be under Watanuki and Doumeki cause it's about his feelings? But Yuuko has a big role in it, so should it be under Watanuki and Yuuko? Help me out please! T for a swear word


Disclaimer: If I owned xxxHOLiC, Watanuki and Doumeki would hav already admitted their love, so it stands to reason I do not own this. I'm just borrowing them!

Notes: GOD! I've been dead for so long! I hope you like this fic! I wrote it after my story "Hate" got a review from The Lydian Lady saying that if this was the real manga Yuuko would say something amibous and tantalizing like "feelings blossom wth cherry tree". That got me thinking and led to this fic!

Pairings: in denial Wata-Chan and Dou-kun (Watanuki: WHY AM I _WATA-CHAN_?!? Me: cause you're the cute uke of course! Watanuki: WHAT?!?!?!?!?)

Warnings: nada, but it's before all the angsty stuff happened. And before the whole eye thing

Dedication: The Lydian Lady! For giving the idea that spawned this fic!

It started as relatively simple day. Yuuko was drunk, as usual. Mokona was jumping around, completely drunk, as usual. Maru and Moro were dancing around, as usual. And Watanuki was in the kitchen making snacks, as usual.

Then, as usual, the daily torture-Watanuki session began.

"Neh, Watanuki. Have you and Doumeki progressed into… the _physical_ side of your relationship yet?"

Yuuko and Mokona exchanged grins as Yuuko lifted up three fingers, then two, then one, then –

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YUUKO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

"Why Watanuki dearest, I would have assumed that you were paying Doumeki with your _body_ by now! After all, he works _so hard_ to take care of it, so the next reasonable assumption would be to think he was _getting_ something from said body."

"THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY _NO_ SENSE! IT IS COMPLETELY UNREASONABLE! HIMAWARI-CHAN IS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! NOT THAT BASTARD DOUMEKI!!!!"

"Methinks he doth protest too much" Yuuko 'whispered' to Mokona and the twins with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Too much!" "Too much!" chanted Maru and Moro, linking arms, and dancing around the cackling wishgranter.

Mokona bounced up and grabbed hold off Watanuki's face

"Watanuki! April first! Watanuki and Doumeki! Mmmmmm!!!! Kissy kissy!"

It took exactly 1.2 seconds for the raven-haired boy to punt the similarly colored manjuu bun clear across the room into the garbage can. The twins then danced around the can, chanting "gooooaaaaal!!"

While the ghost bait was still breathing heavily, glasses askew and a distinct blush playing across his cheeks, Yuuko spoke up.

"Watanuki"

He turned around at the sound of what he dubbed, 'The Wish Granter's Voice' ("yes, damnit! It deserved all capitals!").

She smiled that mysterious smile, and spoke softly, but great reverence, as if every word was a precious jewel and should not be wasted unnecessarily. He listened intently sure he was about to get one of those tiny nuggets of wisdom that she dispensed _just_ often enough that he thought she might not be_ completely_ insane (just 99.9 percent), and might even _know_ things like she said she did,

"Hitsuzen gave you a good man, Watanuki."

...Forget, she was completely 110 percent crazy.

Watanuki spluttered for several seconds before once again regaining control of his vocal cords, " W-W-WHAT?!? A good _man?!?!?_" He flailed around, then grasping on a life line, he grabbed the sake bottle_, "_What the hell was in that sake? I DON'T have ANY feelings for Doumeki!"

"Hmmm? How do you feel when he saves you? When he gets badly _hurt_ saving you"

For a moment, he contemplated lying, but then figured that she would know anyway, "… I feel guilty and... scared"

She smiled lazily and Watanuki was sharply reminded of a cat looming over a wounded mouse.

"Scared? Are you scared for your life... or Doumeki's?"

"For the idiot; I'll be fine, I've had spirits after me my whole life."

"Are you more scared _because_ it's Doumeki?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

She merely smiled at him, "What ever you think it means." she took a drag from the pipe that Watanuki _swore_ that she had pulled out of thin air, sending up smoke in alluring whisps "If I give you anymore hints I'll have to take it out of your debt. So… think about it"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Stupid Yuuko-San… Stupid Doumeki…" Watanuki muttered angrily as he stormed out the gate a few hours later. After that… conversation – if you could call it that – Yuuko-San had gone back to being her usual drunk and crazy self. He had been forced to make takoyaki (1), yakisoba (2), and yakitori (3). Yes, _all_ of them. Yuuko had insisted on a "yaki" (4) menu, and boy, for looking so trim she sure could pack it away. Not to mention bottomless pit Mokona.

He was so caught up in his mutterings that he nearly fell over the person sitting next to the wall by the shop.

"Who are you calling stupid, idiot?"

And who would be there, waiting on the cold ground, but the infuriating idiot himself!

"What are _you_ doing here?!? Don't you have some shrine duty or something?!?" Even while pointing an accusing finger at the other boy, Watanuki knew his explosion was half-hearted at best. Yuuko-San's words kept echoing in his head,

_Hitsuzen gave you a good man, Watanuki_

"AAAAAARG!!!" He screamed, clutching his head in a comical fashion as he twirled around and around on one foot like a ballerina, tears flowing bountifully from his blue eyes, "WHY HIM?!?!?!?"

Doumeki did nothing but slightly raise an eyebrow. After all, this was only an 8.2 on his "Watanuki Scale". Not bad, but he had seen better.

"There are more of them at night, aren't there?" Though he said it as a question, it was very plain he was stating a fact.

Watanuki froze mid-pirouette. Did… did… did that mean that Doumeki was _worried_ about him? Looking at him, he could tell that the archer had been there for a while. Waiting for him. In spite of himself, the shorter boy was touched. Okay, maybe, in the very deepest darkest parts of his heart, he didn't think Doumeki was _that_ bad. Maybe… maybe he thought something else entirely. Maybe, maybe he though –

"And knowing you, you probably would get eaten and not be able to make me inari sushi (5) tomorrow."

Screw that. Doumeki was _bastard_.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Yuuko smiled serenely at the tree before her.

A single flower opened its pink bud and revealed a breath-takingly beautiful cherry blossom. The wish granter kept smiling, picturing the way the tree would look in full bloom. Every inch of every branch would covered in a cloud of pale pink blossoms. It would happen, she reminded herself, but it would take time. However, the end result would be one of the most beautiful things she had seen in her very long lifetime

She raised a porcelain cup of sake to her lips. She let the warm liquid run down her throat before murmuring to herself

"After all… Love blooms with the cherry blossoms"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) fried octopus dumplings with a minty sauce

(2) ramen like noodles that have been fried and mixed with meat and veggies

(3) fried meat on a stick

(4) yaki means fried

(5) deep fried bean curd pouches stuffed wit sushi rice, sesame seeds and shiitake mushrooms

Figues Doumeki would ruin it just as Watanuki was close to realizing his feelings.

So how was it? I wrote it ages ago... but didn't post it. Why? ... No idea. But NOW, I have an excuse! Mwa ha ha! Well, FF wouldn't accept my computer's "pages" program, so I couldn't upload this story. But here it is now!

Read and Review PLEASE! Who knows, your review could spawn a new ficlet!


End file.
